<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luc's Lament by TallDarkAndHandsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033052">Luc's Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome'>TallDarkAndHandsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Invisible Life of Addie LaRue - V. E. Schwab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Obsession, poem, pov: luc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luc's POV as he gets closer and closer to Addie LaRue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addie LaRue/Henry Strauss, Addie LaRue/Luc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luc's Lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why you I wonder, ever since that day<br/>
Your beautiful white dress, torn and frayed<br/>
I see the ambition in your black eyes<br/>
I wonder if you see right through my lies</p><p>Watch your tears fall as you beg and plead<br/>
Your long legs tangled in the slimy weeds<br/>
You say, take me out of this small town life<br/>
I’d rather be free, than be his quiet wife</p><p>A tale I’ve heard as old as time<br/>
I grant your wish and commit the crime<br/>
You go straight home to see your parents<br/>
But to them you are now, not of importance</p><p>Decades pass but you never blame me<br/>
Your slap that night, still engraved on my cheek<br/>
I pry and pry into your beautiful mind<br/>
Darling I realize, you are one of a kind</p><p>Grim streets in Paris call your name<br/>
Why must you think everything is a game<br/>
I know that you know I’m lonely too<br/>
So enthral this Devil before I bore of you</p><p>What I don’t expect is what happens next<br/>
A friendship like ours can get more complex<br/>
The rules are set, and I'm the clear winner<br/>
When it’s all over, how is the sucker the sinner</p><p>When I say I love you, I wish it is fake<br/>
Surrender now love, you’re mine to take<br/>
Will you believe if I say I’m telling the truth?<br/>
Or will you fight till the end, nail and tooth?</p><p>You say I can’t love, that you’re but an obsession<br/>
You throw in my face, my heartfelt confession<br/>
So I admit you’re right and that it was all a lie<br/>
Burn the house down with the Devil by your side</p><p>40 years pass but the wounds didn’t seal<br/>
Still have our deal but time didn’t heal<br/>
And one fine day, you find each other<br/>
You fall in love, my feelings, I smother</p><p>I think, give it time, you’ll learn the hard way<br/>
That love with a human is brittle and grey<br/>
Wait for the day when you crawl back to me<br/>
In the jaws of death, honey I’ll set you free</p><p>You make your final deal, to let him live<br/>
Nothing else left, so yourself you give<br/>
My emerald eyes sparkle, and I agree<br/>
You’ll see pretty soon, true freedom is me</p><p>But I watch you hold the legacy you left<br/>
You got your way, you bested the best<br/>
Why you I wonder, ever since that day<br/>
Now I know it’s 'cause we’re one and the same</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished reading The Invisible Life of Addie LaRue today and my mind wouldn't stop whirring. This is the result of that. </p><p>If you haven't read it yet, please do! It is a historical fantasy romance that is so worth your time.</p><p>Please drop your favourite line in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>